


Plaything

by ShellHusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Fairies, Immobility, Inflation, M/M, Master/Pet, Objectification, Rapid weight gain, Ritual Public Sex, Shrinking, Vampires, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: the vampire Dario is the plaything of the faerie Vath’talus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Dario moaned and fruitlessly attempts to maneuver himself in any way that will help him relieve the persistent arousal caused by the pressure on his buried cock. the vampire makes no headway, he is far too massively fat to move at all. His pale flesh cascades and pools around him forming his nearly room bursting physique. tears come to his eyes and he begins to whimper, hoping against hope that his master will take pity on him and allow him release.

A familiar tantalizing scent reaches Dario’s nose and he whines, his mouth waters for the delicious human blood.

A low chuckle breaks the air “Oh dear, aren’t we a glutton”

Dario blushes a deep scarlet letting out a moan as the presence of his master pushes his arousal painfully farther and he attempts again to move, to no avail.

The faerie’s claws rake lightly across Dario’s blubber “Already so fat on blood and yet the mere smell of humans sets you drooling, pathetic~”

Dario moans, his buried cock so painfully engorged that tears come to his eyes.

Vath’talus smirks and squeezes Dario’s pale rolls “I think it is time you were punished for your gluttony” his four solid black eyes gleam in the candlelight “Such a pity, I was just about to assist you with your little... problem~”

Dario mewls “master... please”

“Now now” the faerie scolds “We’ll have none of that” he slaps the sea of rolls causing dario to jiggle all over “Take your punishment”

A strange sensation spreads over Dario, he begins to feel odd and dizzy, the room seems to spin and warp, Dario whimpers as he begins to shrink down until he is only six inches high. He can hear his master’s laugh, the sound now as loud as thunder, as he reaches down his now gigantic hand and scoops the tiny blob of a vampire up off the rug and begins to fondle and prod Dario with his fingers as he walks towards the smell of the humans. Dario’s eyes go wide with dawning horror “oh no... master.. please, please I don’t think I can... not like this.. I-I’ll burst!” he whimpers. Vath’talus only laughs “It is far too late my greedy little pet, though do not fret, you will not burst” he chuckles “Stretch yes, but never burst”

The humans are bound and gagged in the sitting room, they struggle too no avail against their bonds at the sight of Vath’talus who moves forward and places the tiny immobile Dario on one of the humans then uses his clawed nails to make a draw blood.

Dario’s pupils dilate at the irresistible smell and begins to drink, slowly draining the human as his belly swells with blood like a tick. 

Once the human is dry Dario resembles a red balloon with how full he is and he falls to the ground sloshing and wobbling painfully.

“Oh dear, you cannot possibly be full yet my little glutton” Vath’talus teases, scooping up the overfilled vampire “I’ll give you a reward once you drain the other” he uses a finger to prod Dario’s buried and needy cock causing the vampire to moan and squirm 

“aahhh~ master!!!” 

Vath’talus takes his finger away “You see, now finish your meal” he places Dario on the neck of the remaining human and this time the vampire needs no prompting to gorge himself this time and soon enough he is laying helplessly on the floor full to bursting with blood and too inflated to move at all.

“See now, that wasn’t so hard little glutton” Vath’talus purrs and begins to ease one of his fingers inside his pet and begins to fuck him with it.

Dario moans pathetically absolutely enraptured in the pleasure “nnnghhhh~~!!!! ahhhh~!!!!” he drools and whimpers unable to even form words as he’s ravaged by his master’s finger and completely unable to move at all.

After what seems like an eternity to Dario he finally is allowed to climax and squirts cum on the floor. A deep moan escapes his lips as he feels his master’s hands squeezing him and willing the blood to digest and convert into more pale rolls of fat. He moans as the pain of being swollen and inflated fades before crying out as his master suddenly drops him to the floor causing him to flop and jiggle.

The strange sensation from earlier returns as Dario begins to grow back to the size he was before and then much more with all his new weight, he feels this flesh squish against each wall and the top of his head brushes the ceiling. His master lays on his belly nestled between his gargantuan breasts “Such and obideditant toy”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vath’talus takes his pet out to be shared with several high society gentlemen

Vath’talus smiles at himself in the mirror, inspecting the human glamour he’s placed over himself. The faerie absolutely adores attending human parties in the way that one would adore observing theater. He passes himself off as a wealthy eccentric and high society humans all clamor to have him attend their balls and soirées.  
“Are you ready my pet?” he calls out sweetly.  
Dario responds affirmatively and enters the room, he’s so fat he can barely waddle, all jiggling flab. The vampire looks adorable and shy.  
“are you sure you want me to come with you master? I don’t want to cause a scene...”  
Vath’talus saunters up to Dario and squeezes his ample belly through his clothes.  
“of course i want you to come, i want to show off my beautiful obedient pet”  
Dario moans and whimpers, flushing with arousal.  
On the carriage ride Dario takes up the whole car and Vath’talus is forced to sit on his belly in order to fit inside, when they arrive it takes several footmen to take help the corpulent vampire to exit the carriage. When they’re finally ready Dario waddles into the manor hanging on Vath’talus’ arm. They are shown to the ballroom which does not look like it is set up for a ball, the room is full of gentlemen wearing domino masks who all turn and look at Dario with hungry eyes.   
Vath’talus turns to his pet “Now, you will allow these men to use you as they like”  
Dario nods, face flushing with arousal as he’s led to the center of the ballroom until he is surrounded by the crowd of gentlemen.   
“On your hands and knees” the faerie instructs.  
Dario obeys and assumes the instructed position with much jiggling.  
Vath’talus smirks and takes a seat at the head of the ballroom and raises his hand.  
“Enjoy him well gentlemen!”  
They swarm Dario, tearing off his clothes and beginning to caress and fondle him, before long they’re spit-roasting him, fucking his mouth and ass with wild lust.  
Dario moans in euphoria enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brim with hot cum. After ages the gentlemen are spent, laying on the immobilized vampire, Dario moans his belly stretched tight with cum. Vath’talus grins and moves across the room to his toy.  
“You look positively delicious like that... but i don’t think you’re quite done~”  
Dario shudders “hhh~~ master~”  
The faerie begins to fuck his pet vampire roughly, a tight sensation spreads over Dario as he feels himself shrinking around his master’s cock until his blobby form fits in Vath’talus’ hands.  
Vath’talus growls and finishes inside the vampire, stretching him beyond belief with even more cum.  
“HHHHNNNNGG~~~!!” Dario cries out as he feels himself fill fuller than he’d thought possible.   
The faerie places him in the pocket of his coat and saunters out, fondling his tiny water balloon of a pet the whole ride home.   
He smiles down at him “you don’t even know what’s in store for you~”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment of other things you’d like to see with these two


End file.
